


Speri non sia troppo tardi.

by fiorisuilampioni



Series: E' iniziato per caso, poi ti ho scelto. [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, I miss Pichabros, Light Angst, M/M, Some angst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: Da qualche parte hai letto che l’incontro con una persona è in grado di dividere una vita a metà.Ad un certo punto si è cosi dipendenti o innamorati dell’altro che smetti di ricordare cosa volesse dire vivere senza di essi accanto a te.





	Speri non sia troppo tardi.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, ci siamo con la seconda parte di questo percorso che porta finalmente Isco a capire quando Marco in realtà sia importante per lui.  
> E' quel momento particolare in cui si rende conto che forse con il suo passato il conto è completamente chiuso e tutto quello che importa davvero è il presente e il modo in cui Marco lo fa sentire ogni giorno.  
> Credo che leggere sia più facile o sto qui a parlare sei ore.

Da qualche parte hai letto che l’incontro con una persona è in grado di dividere una vita a metà.  
Ad un certo punto si è cosi dipendenti o innamorati dell’altro che smetti di ricordare cosa volesse dire vivere senza di essi accanto a te.

Hai anche letto che spesso non si ricorda come essere felici, perché tutta la felicità che conosci in quel momento è quella che solo l’altra persona è in grado di darti.  
E quando Alvaro va via quell’estate è come se ogni possibilità che tu avessi mai avuto di essere felice fosse andata a Londra con lui, che neanche una parte di quella felicità sia rimasta con te a Madrid nonostante in casa tu abbia ancora magliette che gli appartengono ricordandoti che tutto quello che avete vissuto è stato reale.  
Hai tutti al tuo fianco in realtà, soprattutto quando tornate dalle vacanze.

Sergio e Nacho si allenano sempre con te, come se servisse a proteggerti da tutto quello che ti porti dentro. Karim e Gareth ti osservano da lontano per la maggior parte del tempo ma in qualche modo sai che se mai avessi bisogno loro, sarebbero lì per te.  
Quando tutti parlano di Real come famiglia intendono questo, un guardarsi alle spalle che va oltre tutto il resto.

Quell’estate ti sei promesso che avesti smesso di legarti alle persone, che non avresti permesso a te stesso di innamorarti ancora perché le persone vanno via.  
Nessuno resta davvero a combattere se c’è da farlo, scappare per loro era più facile e lo sarebbe stato anche per te, potevi farlo. 

Avevi deciso che saresti stato un versione diversa di te, che saresti stato più maturo, lo avevi fatto senza pensare che qualcuno sarebbe stato in grado di far crollare ancora una volta tutto quello.

La seconda volta che baci Marco lo fai perché lo vedi triste per la brutta partita che avete appena fatto. Questo bacio non sa di lacrime, forse di rabbia.  
Senti sulle sue labbra il sapore dell’integratore che deve aver bevuto a fine partita mentre premi il suo corpo contro il muro.

Non ti importa più niente quando lo senti tremare appena tra le tue braccia come se ci stesse pensando, solo che poi ricambia il bacio e va bene cosi.  
Quella sera quando torni a casa hai ancora l’impressione delle sue labbra sulle tue e il sapore della sua pelle su di esse.

Ti imponi di non pensare a quelle cose prima di dormire, che Marco non sarebbe stata che una distrazione dal vuoto che avevi dentro nel modo più egoistico del mondo.   
Cercando di ignorare la consapevolezza che Marco quel vuoto sembrava riempirlo anche quando non era con te, come se il suo pensiero di lui bastasse.   
Metti da parte tutto quello, perché sai che non puoi permetterti di essere di nuovo debole.

Ma Marco è sempre lì, durante gli allenamenti mentre vi ritrovate a ridere o ad abbracciarvi senza una vera ragione.  
L’intesa che sembrate raggiungere insieme a volte non riesci neanche a spigartela.

Siete cosi in sintonia che sembra tutto finto.  
Lo confessi solo a Sergio quanto tutte quelle attenzioni ti facciano sentire bene e tranquillo, lo vedi sorridere prima che ti lasci un bacio sulla fronte. Hai l’impressione che in quel momento sappia qualcosa di cui tu non sei ancora a conoscenza.

Da quel momento ci pensi davvero bene a baciare Marco, sai che lo vuoi fare e sai che il minore risponderebbe a quel bacio senza farsi troppo problemi, soprattutto ora che Alvaro non è più parte della tua vita.

Vedi l’ammirazione e forse l’amore, non credi di saperlo più riconoscere, trasparire ogni volta che ti è vicino.  
Hai paura di ferirlo in qualche modo e non sai di starlo già facendo con solo il tuo provare a tenerlo lontano.

Quando lo baci di nuovo siete a casa tua, dopo una partita troppo di merda per essere chiamata tale, dopo che hai evitato per settimane di trovarti in una situazione del genere con lui. 

Solo che questa volta non ti basta più baciarlo perché Marco è perfetto contro il tuo corpo mentre sospira e la sua pelle è invitante sotto le tue dita una volta che gli hai sfilato la maglietta.

Ti eri ripromesso di non ferirlo ancora ma non riesci a resistere.  
Quando sei dentro di lui tutto sembra tornare in ordine per un momento, per un momento ti senti di nuovo te stesso. Lasci che il suo respiro si infranga sulle tua labbra prima di rubargli anche quello.

Di quella notte ricordi ogni piccolo dettaglio, dal modo perfetto in cui Marco geme ogni volta che entri nel suo corpo alla sua espressione mentre sussurra il tuo nome quando sta per venire perfino il modo in cui ti stringe come se volesse tenerti ancorato a sé.

L’orgasmo sembra allentare ogni tensione e ti lasci cadere accanto a lui, i respiri affannati e la pelle appena sudata.  
Credi di dimostrare a te stesso che sei in grado di non provare niente per quel ragazzino che sembra essere la tua fonte di calore in quel periodo, credi di dimostrarlo quando gli dici che dovrebbe andare via, che la partita ti ha stancato troppo.

Cerchi di ignorare i suoi occhi che si riempiono di lacrime, lacrime che non versa e a cui tu dai le spalle mentre lo senti vestirsi dietro di te e poi lasciare il tuo appartamento senza dire nulla.  
Quando il giorno dopo arrivi agli allenamenti sai di aver rovinato tutto con lui, che in qualche modo non sarebbe stato più come prima.  
Solo che ancora una volta Marco ti stupisce.

Marco che quel giorno sorride di nuovo nonostante il modo in cui lo hai trattato la sera prima, Marco che porta una maglietta a collo alto per nascondere quei segni che gli hai lasciato sul collo la sera prima.

Marco che ti sorride nonostante tutto, che ci mette sempre il cuore quando si tratta di te e tu sembri non sapere come trattarlo.  
Lucas gli resta vicino tutto il tempo cerca di non fartelo capire ma sai che prova a tenerti lontano dal minore con quel suo modo di scherzare.  
Solo che poi finite a lavorare insieme ed è tutto normale. Fin troppo normale.

Non credevi che Marco fosse in grado di fare una cosa del genere, come riesca a essere cosi distaccato dopo quello che era successo.  
Smetti però di chiedertelo ancora una volta, lo fai per dimostrare a te stesso che non è importante.

Quella sola volta in cui hai ceduto con Marco non avrebbe cambiato niente, te lo sei ripetuto cosi tante volte che hai iniziato sul serio a crederci, lo fai fino a che non ti ritrovi di nuovo nella stessa situazione.

Quando vai di nuovo a letto con lui sai solo che è ancora più travolgente della prima volta, perché Marco ti ha impedito di fuggire quella volta.   
La prima volta che Marco ti baci sul serio, senza che sia tutto partito da te, non sei in grado di fermarti neanche volendo.

Siete a casa del minore, questa volta è più facile andare via dopo aver raggiunto l’orgasmo.  
Lo fai mentre lui è in bagno, lo fai in quel momento perché ti rendi conto che se tornasse nel letto con te non riusciresti a ferirlo ancora.

Ti convinci che è più facile non vederlo stare male, che quando ti ha baciato prima sapeva che sarebbe finita in quel modo. Quello che non sai allora è che Marco era sparito in bagno perché non avrebbe retto vederti andare via.

Ed è tutto normale ancora una volta mentre cominciate a cadere in quella serie di abitudini che vi includono insieme senza vestiti.  
Per un attimo ti sembra di tornare a vivere.

Quando poi la pausa nazionale torna a bussare sai che sarebbe stato estremamente difficile, il tuo malessere traspare in ogni cosa, Marco se ne accorge e nonostante la sua felicità per essere stato convocato ancora in nazionale maggiore cerca un modo per farti stare bene.

Hai cominciato ad accettare le cure che di solito ha per te, lo fai nonostante tu non riesca ricambiare in qualche modo.  
Alvaro torna ad occupare completamente il tuo mondo tutte le volte che siete in nazionale insieme, per quei giorni sai cosa vuol dire di nuovo essere felice sul serio, almeno lo credi.

E sei cosi concentrato su Alvaro che non riesci a vedere tutto il dolore che sembra comparire negli occhi di Marco ogni volta che siete insieme soprattutto le prime volte dopo che quella strana routine è iniziata tra di voi.  
Marco che continua a scherzare con tutti, anche con Alvaro.

Marco che non riesci neanche a guardare negli occhi quando sei con Alvaro, perché è come smettere di respirare ancora e non vuoi.  
Non ti rendi conto di quanto Marco abbia lo stesso effetto su di te in quel momento, forse una parte di te lo sa ma è difficile accettarlo. Non lo fai perché se lo facessi sarebbe come ammettere che tra te e Alvaro è finita davvero.

E’ qualcosa che ancora non riesci ad accettare, non lo fai quando tornate a Madrid dopo la pausa delle nazionali.  
Quando quella volta vai a letto con Marco senti che è tutto completamente sbagliato, non lo guardi e pensi solo a te stesso. Ancora una volta lui ti lascia fare, ancora una volta il giorno dopo sembra non essere successo niente nonostante i segni delle tue stesse dita siano impressi in modo netto sui suoi fianchi.

Lo vedi cercare un modo per sviare le domande e le allusioni degli altri e senti gli occhi di Sergio non lasciarti un attimo, quando lo guardi ci leggi tutto il disappunto per quello che è successo.  
Ti fa sentire estremamente in colpa tutto quello, ti fa sentire in colpa usarlo in quel modo.

Provi a parlargli ma a fine allentamento scappa via, riesci solo a vederlo infilarsi in una macchina che non è la sua.  
Non sapevi che Karim lo portasse agli allentamenti.

Gli chiedi scusa poche settimane dopo, lo baci quando meno se lo aspetta e lo senti tremare appena, come la prima volta che era successo.   
Ricambia il bacio anche questa volta e quando ti stacchi da lui gli chiedi di venire a casa con te, che avrebbe detto lui a Karim che sarebbero andati via insieme, se mai fosse stato un problema per il maggiore.

Lo vedi annuire e mentre parli con Karim poco dopo ti rendi conto di quanto tu sia estremamente legato a Marco, lo capisci perché il modo in cui ti guarda Karim ti fa capire che non puoi rischiare di perderlo perché qualcun altro potrebbe farlo sentire meglio di quello che potresti fare tu.

E non sai come ci arrivi a quella conclusione, ma sai che succede per questo non lo perdi d’occhio un attimo mentre guidi verso casa tua, quella stessa casa in cui Marco non era più tornato dopo la prima volta che eravate stati insieme, era più facile andare via da casa del minore.  
Era un accordo che avevano preso senza parlarsi, solo che quella volta non gli avresti chiesto di andare via.

Da quel momento cambia tutto e niente in qualche modo. Non gli permetti di andare via quella notte e lentamente cadete in un cerchio fatto di abitudini e certezze.  
E va tutto bene, va tutto bene fino a quando non lo rivedi di nuovo.

Quando succede tutto si sconvolge nuovamente, mentre a Madrid Marco ti tiene al sicuro, quando Alvaro è li con te tutto torna come anni prima, quando aveva il potere di cambiarti la vita con un solo sorriso.

Ma questa volta vedi il male che fai a Marco, lo leggi in una mattina particolare quando state per scendere a fare colazione e non sei tornato a dormire da lui come cerchi di fare sempre per impedire a te stesso di cedere ancora.  
Lo vedi quando Marco è vicino all’ascensore con Saul e tu lasci la camera di Alvaro con addosso la sua felpa, la sua risata si ferma improvvisamente appena incrocia i tuoi occhi.

Leggi nei suoi occhi come ogni piccola convinzione gli avessi aiutato a costruire crolla in modo immediato e stai per dirgli qualcosa ma Saul lo trascina in ascensore. L’ultima cosa che vedi sono le spalle di Marco mentre le braccia di Saul lo stringo contro di sè.

Saul non guarda te, ha il viso contro quello di Marco, come se gli stesse dicendo qualcosa o baciando una guancia.  
Il senso di colpa è qualcosa che non credi di aver mai sentito in quel modo cosi forte, insieme alla gelosia di altre braccia strette attorno al corpo caldo di Marco.  
Ed tutto troppo da sopportare.

Per questo vai da Sergio.  
Quella volta mettere tutto in ordine è solo più difficile. Lo è perché senti di averlo perso e questa volta è peggio.  
Perché non è lui che ha deciso di andarsene lasciandoti da solo, sei tu che lo hai allontanato nella convinzione che nulla potesse essere come quello che hai già avuto in passato.  
Hai letto da qualche parte che spesso l’incontro con una persona può dividere la tua vita in due.

Non ricordi quando tu abbia letto questa cosa, forse pochi mesi prima o quando eri ancora a Malaga.  
Lo hai letto è ti è rimasto impresso nella mente perché sembra essere perfetto per descrivere la tua vita in quel momento.

Credevi che quella persona nella tua vita fosse Alvaro, che tutto sarebbe sempre stato in qualche modo collegato sempre a lui. Sai di sbagliarti perché quando rivedi Marco poco dopo agli allentamenti con le braccia di Saul attorno alla vita hai voglia di correre da lui e staccarli a forza, perché Marco è tutto quello che ti ha tenuto in vita quando sembra tutto perduto.

Ed è in quel momento che cerchi di ricordare la tua vita prima che Marco diventasse parte di essa e ti sorprendi a non saperlo.  
Alvaro è sempre lì ma è come se mancasse qualcosa.

Qualcosa che non sai spiegarti e che sembra essere quel ragazzo che ancora una volta hai ferito.  
Ed è allora che smetti di crederci, che smetti di credere di essere in grado di non legarti a nessuno.

E non sai cosa provi, neanche Sergio ha saputo aiutarti con quello ma sai che non vuoi perderlo.  
Perché se succedesse davvero non sapresti più come essere felice.

Avevi letto che l’incontro con una persona è in grado di dividere la vita di qualcuno in due.

Per te quel qualcuno era Marco, speravi di non averlo capito troppo tardi.


End file.
